A Fine Mess
by Horror Movie Fan001
Summary: The sequel to my one-shot. After a simple misunderstanding, the green-haired duo faces different challenges in their relationship. Rated for future chapter.
1. Chapter 1

_**I decided to make a sequel to my one-shot From Friendship to Something More. This one is going to have multiple chapters and will be rated for reasons. I originally wanted to get Pain out, but I'm still sorting through some things with that and I don't want to make the chapter sound forced. **_

_**This story takes place some time after the events of the one-shot and if everyone is okay with that, please enjoy the first chapter.**_

Tsuyu and Izuku laid on the couch in the Midoriya apartment, Tsuyu lying on top of Izuku with Izuku's arm wrapped around her as they watched a movie. Tsuyu slowly looked up and saw a nervous expression crossing his face and she slightly frowned, "Izuku?" Izuku looked down and Tsuyu arched a brow in confusion, "Are you okay? You seem distracted,"

"I…I…it's nothing Tsuyu," the two slowly sat up as Tsuyu frowned and Izuku took a deep breath and shook his head, "It's…since we told the others about us, Kacchan and some of the others…they uh…they gave me these," Izuku dug in his pocket and pulled something out before handing it to Tsuyu.

Tsuyu looked down at the unwrapped condom and her eyes widened as Izuku looked away and rubbed the back of his neck, "They uh…they said that it's better safe than sorry…uh…I told them that we weren't going to do that…that we just recently started dating and Shouto slid some in my backpack and…well…if you hate me, Tsuyu, I uh…I'll understand and I just wanted to clear everything up before that happens,"

The two sat in silence before the sound of a car horn blaring outside caught their attention before Tsuyu's phone vibrated. Looking down, Tsuyu took a deep breath before she stood and handed the condom back to Izuku, "My parents are here…I'll see you tomorrow, Izuku," before Izuku could respond, Tsuyu turned and quickly walked out of the apartment and Izuku heard the door open and close.

Izuku groaned as he leaned back and stared up at the ceiling with narrowed eyes, "What the hell was I thinking? I should've just thrown the damn things away after Shouto put them in my backpack and none of this would've happened," taking a deep breath, Izuku crossed his arms and closed his eyes.

Tsuyu sat in the passenger seat while her mother drove down the street in silence. Coming to a red light, Beru slowly stopped the vehicle before looking at her oldest daughter and shook her head, "Did you and Izuku get into a fight?" Tsuyu looked up at her mother in confusion, "It's just you've been quiet since you got in the car, and you usually go on and on about your date with Izuku…did something happen?"

"No…it's…all of our friends know about us, they knew since the end of summer festival and Bakugou, Todoroki, Kirishima and Kaminari bought Izuku a pack of condoms in case we decided to uh…you know," Beru sighed and shook her head before she continued to drive.

Pulling off on the side of the road, Beru put the car in park before looking at Tsuyu, "And so what happened after that? Did he try to force himself on you or-"

"No…mom, you know Izuku isn't like that," Tsuyu sighed and shook her head, "It's…he showed me one of the condoms and explained why he had them…if I had to guess it was because if I saw them before that, I'd figured he was trying to do something and…it just made things really awkward before you showed up and he said if I wanted to end our relationship, he'll understand,"

"And is that something that you wan-"

"No…I love Izuku, and I…mom, this is embarrassing,"

Beru inhaled deeply as she shook her head and put the car in drive and began pulling away from the curb, "It's better you told me while we were alone and not with your father," Tsuyu groaned as she pulled her hair over her face, "When you and Izuku are both ready to take that step in your relationship, you'll know, and you both will be smart enough to make the right decision," Tsuyu groaned again before the drive fell silent.

Inko walked through the front door of the apartment and saw Izuku sitting on the couch, staring up at the ceiling, "Izuku? Honey are you o-"

"I'm fine, mom," Izuku stood up and stretched before walking down the hall, "I'm going to get some. I'll be back later," Inko frowned and nodded as her son walked past her and out of the apartment.

Inko stepped into the living room and shook her head, "I don't understand. Did he and Tsuyu get into an argument or-" spotting something on the couch, she stepped closer to it and picked the unwrapped condom up and her eyes widened, "T-this is a…no, there has to be a reasonable explanation for this," she walked over to the window and looked down at the street below and watched as her son walked down the street with his head down, "But…what is it?"

Inko looked down at the condom and sighed as she shook her head and threw it on the top before sitting down on the couch and crossed her arms, "I'll just have to wait for him to get home to talk to him about this," she looked up at the door with slightly narrowed eyes as she waited patiently for her son to return home.

_**Okay, so…things are going to happen in future chapters. Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**RLeb10: More is coming.**_

_**Please enjoy the second chapter.**_

Izuku stepped through the front door and closed it behind him before he walked down the hall. Entering the living room, he spotted his mother sitting on the couch, staring up at him with her arms crossed and a stern look crossing her face, "Izuku," Inko leaned forward and picked up the condom from the table. Izuku's eyes widened as his mother held it up, "I'm not accusing you of anything, honey, but I would like to know…are you and Tsuyu sexually active?"

"Mom…no!" Izuku groaned as he paced the room and rubbed the back of his head, "No…what had happened was…our friends found out about me and Tsuyu during the end of summer festival…well…Kacchan, Shouto, Eijiro and Denki said that they were going to take me out and buy me some condoms…a-at first, I thought they were kidding, but…but they drug me into a pharmacy and…well…Kacchan and Shouto pitched in for the condoms and before I knew it, Shouto was putting them in my backpack."

Inhaling slowly, Izuku sat across from his mother with his head down, "I showed one of the condoms to Tsuyu…j-just in case one of them fell out of my pocket and she'd see it and think I was planning something. I told her what the guys did and…I-I told her if she wanted to end our relationship because of this…I'd understand…her parents came a moment later and…she left without barely saying a word,"

Inko frowned as she shook her head and stood up and walked over to her son, "It's good to see you have enough common sense to try and practice safe sex, and that you won't force it on Tsuyu, but you probably could've handled this in a batter manner," Izuku groaned and shook his head, "Why don't you get ready for bed? You can talk to Tsuyu tomorrow,"

"Okay," Izuku sighed as he stood up and walked down the hall to his room.

Tsuyu put her siblings to bed and Satsuki sat up and frowned, "_Onee-Chan?_" Tsuyu hummed and looked at her younger sister in confusion, "Are you and _Onii-Chan_ Izuku fighting?"

Tsuyu sighed as their brother Samidare spoke, "He's not our _Onii-Chan,_ Satsuki, so why do you keep calling him that?"

Reaching up, Tsuyu patted Satsuki's head as she slightly smiled, "No, we're not fighting, Satsuki, and you shouldn't worry about that either, okay?" Satsuki moaned as she slowly nodded and Tsuyu looked at Samidare and shook her head, "And she has a reason to call him that, Samidare, so don't be mean to her and who knows, maybe one day he will be your _Onii-Chan_," Satsuki slightly smiled as Tsuyu sighed and stood up, "Okay, go to bed you two. I'll see you tomorrow," the two nodded before they laid back and closed their eyes and Tsuyu walked out of their room and across the hall to her room.

Tsuyu laid on her bed, staring up at her phone with a small frown painted across her lips. Taking a deep breath, Tsuyu ran her fingers across the screen before sending a message to Momo and sat up as she waited for a reply. After waiting for a few moments, her phone went off and she looked at the screen, "_Why? What happened between you and Midoriya?_" Tsuyu inhaled slowly as she shook her head and ran her fingers across the screen, "Nothing…it's just…Bakugou, Todoroki, Kaminari and Kirishima bought him condoms in hopes that we'd…you know." Sending the message, Tsuyu inhaled slowly and shook her head as she waited.

Feeling her phone vibrate, she looked at the screen and read the message, "_Did he force himself on you? I didn't think Midoriya would be a horndog,_" Tsuyu narrowed her eyes as she shook her head and ran her fingers across the screen, "No, he didn't force himself on me. Izuku isn't like that. He showed me one of the condoms and explained everything to me and said if I wanted to end our relationship because of that, he'd understand," sending the message, she inhaled slowly as she scooted back and leaned up against the headboard.

Sitting in the dark for a few minutes, Tsuyu took a deep breath before running her fingers across the screen again, "Momo? Did you read what I sent?" sending the message, she hugged her knees to her chest and waited for the reply.

Feeling her phone vibrate, she read the message, "_I did, and you don't want to do that, am I right?_" Tsuyu frowned and sighed as her phone vibrated again and she read the new message, "_We all know that Midoriya is one of the nicest, if not, the nicest guy in school, and from what you two said, you know everything about each other and you two won't do anything to hurt the other._"

Tsuyu shook her head and rolled her eyes, "You're starting to sound like my mother," sending the message, Tsuyu laid down and stared at her phone.

Feeling her phone vibrate, she looked down at the screen and read the message, "_I'm sure you know what I'm going to say next then,_" Tsuyu frowned as her phone vibrated once more, "_You two will know when you're ready and you'll know that Midoriya has protection to prevent any unwanted pregnancy and plus Midoriya does care about you enough to tell you about the condoms. He even says he'll understand if you want to end your relationship with him,_"

"Yeah, but I don't want to do that and I don't know how to face him after today's event," sending the message, she laid in the dark room as she waited for Momo to reply.

"_You'll think of something. I'm sure Midoriya is worried about all of this too, but if it'll help, I suggest you talk to him as soon as possible,_" Tsuyu moaned as she shook her head, "_I'm going to get some sleep. I advise you to do the same as well, and try to talk to Midoriya tomorrow,_" Tsuyu sighed as she placed her phone on the desk beside her bed before turning on her side and closed her eyes as she fell into an uneasy sleep.

Izuku sat up on his bed as he looked down at his phone with a hardened look crossing before he placed his phone down on his desk and laid down with his arms behind his head as he stared up at the ceiling with narrowed eyes, "What the hell was I thinking…maybe I should've just thrown the box in the trash and none of this would've happened. Tsuyu's going to avoid me, Yaoyorozu, Uraraka, Ashido and Jirou are going to get word of this and think I'm nothing but a pervert and…goddamn it,"

He turned on his side and closed his eyes, "I'll try talking to Tsuyu in a few days…or tomorrow…hopefully we can work all of this out without getting into any type of argument," yawning, he pulled the covers over his head and fell into a rough sleep.

_**I know this chapter is a tad on the slow paced side, and I would like to apologize for that, but this is going to be referenced in a later chapter. Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


End file.
